1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition and lighting fixture components made of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks made of an aluminum-based alloy high in heat conductivity or the like have heretofore been used as heat radiating parts of LED elements to be used for LED lighting fixtures. In recent years, in order to afford heat radiating parts which are easy to fabricate and lighter, replacement of aluminum-based alloys by resins have been studied.
For example, patent document 1 discloses a thermoplastic elastomer composition comprising an olefin-based resin, an ethylene-α-olefin-based copolymer rubber, and an additive for resin, the additive having a prescribed loss on heating and a prescribed melting point. Patent document 2 discloses a polyolefin-based resin foamed article containing carbon black and so on.